Saia
by HMgirlKristi
Summary: What happens when one of the Mews finds out she's pregnant? Read and See! OneShot!


"Saia" 

**By: HMgirlKristi**

**Total One-Shot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMM/MMP. I do own this plot and **

**Saia. If you don't like it then don't leave a review. You've been **

**Warned.**

**Summary: Corina found out she's pregnant! Who's the **

**Father? And who will help her? Read and see!**

Flashback narration "Flashback conversations" 'Thoughts' 

"Talking"

Narration

Here's a list of the characters and their age.

Corina- 20 

**Zoey-20**

**Bridget-20**

**Renee-21**

**Kikki-18**

**Elliot-24**

**Wesley-25**

**Chrys-25**

**Sardon-21**

**Dren-21**

**Tarb-18**

My name is Corina Bucksworth and I just found out that I'm pregnant! Perfect! Mom,

Dad, Nana, and Sergio will be shocked. _'Thanks for that wonderful night three months _

_Ago Sardon! You jerk! Now I'm pregnant!'_ (**Sardon: I'm not a jerk! Me: Shut up and **

**Get** **into your place already! Back to the story!**)I knew I hadn't been feeling to well

Lately so I went to my doctor's office with Renee who offered to take me there anyways.

I couldn't bear to tell my idol that I had gotten pregnant. It was too much of a shock for

Me so I said nothing on the way back home. I'm in my room pacing while my dog

Mickey is laying down in his bed. My Nana had knocked on my door and I let her in.

"Corina, are you alright dear?"

I can't even look serious around Nana so I just broke down and got on my knees in

Nana's arms and cried.

"I'm not alright Nana."

"Corina, you know you can tell me anything."

I look up at her as more tears came down.

"Nana, I'm sorry. I'm pregnant."

"Have you told anyone else?"

"You're the first person I've told."

"How many months are you?"

"Three months."

"Stand up and wipe your eyes."

"Why Nana?"

"You can't let your parents and Sergio know from looking at you."

"For once, I agree with you."

I stood up and wiped my eyes as Nana went to get something in my room. When she

Came back, she brought two empty suitcases with wheels on them.

"Corina, you should pack you're night clothes and you're day clothes quickly."

"Yes Nana."

"Don't forget to call your friends to see where you are welcomed to stay the night

Tonight and the next day. I can cover for you easily so no one else knows about the

Baby."

I pick up the phone and dial Renee's cell phone number. She lets it ring once as she picks

Up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Renee, do you have any plans tonight and tomorrow?"

"No I don't. You wanna come over? It's pretty lonely here."

"Can you come and get me?"

"Sure. I'll be there in ten."

"Thanks Renee."

We hung up and I packed all my nightclothes first. Then I packed all my day clothes as

Nana picked up Mickey from his bed. I kissed Mickey's head as Nana sat him back down

On his bed.

"Are you all set Corina?"

"Yes Nana. Nana? How am I going to get maternity clothes?"

"Don't worry Corina. I know you're size and what size you will be months later so I'll go

Buy you're maternity clothes for you."

"Thank you Nana. Bye Mickey."

I hugged Nana and went downstairs with my suitcases. I opened the doors and waited for

Renee. A few minutes later, she pulled up in her own car and helped me get the suitcases

In the trunk. We got in her car and took off together. We talked during the ride back to

Her place.

"So what had you all shocked up to not talk at the doctor's office today?"

"You remember what happened three months ago at your birthday party?"

"Isn't that when you and Sardon were caught in bed together?"

"That jerk is going to be a daddy."

Her eyes widen in realization for a minute.

"Hold up! You're pregnant?"

Tears had flowed freely out my eyes for the second time tonight.

"Yes."

I wiped my eyes again as she pulled up to her place and we got out of the car. She took

Both suitcases out of the trunk and I took one case while she took the other one then went

Inside together. We sat the cases by the door.

"Now I know why you didn't feel like talking. You were too shocked from the news."

"It was really shocking to hear it from the doctor."

"Have you told anybody else besides me?"

"Just my Nana."

"You should tell the others and you should tell Sardon. He is the father after all."

I sighed as I rubbed my head slightly from the headache I was going to get. Renee gave

Me her cell phone as I called Zoey's house first. No one seemed to hesitate in picking up

The phone.

"Hello?"

That's definitely Zoey.

"Hey Zoey."

"Corina? Where are you?"

"At Renee's."

"Cool! I'll be there in fifteen minutes!"

"But Zoey, I-"

Before I could try to talk again Zoey had already hung up. I gave the phone back to

Renee.

"Well?"

"Zoey's coming over."

"No doubt she's on her way to get the other girls."

"Looks like we're going to have a sleepover tonight."

Renee just smirked at a thought.

"Wait until they hear the news."

I just sighed deep.

"All that's left now is to tell the jerk."

"If you need a breather then you can walk outside to the balcony with the glassed window

Doors."

"Thanks."

I walk outside, closed the doors, and had pull my hair loose from the two high buns

Letting the wind play with my waves. I looked up at the stars and ponder. _'Why did this _

_Have to happen to me?'_ I breathed in lightly and exhaled a little bit.

"Well, well. What do we have here? A lone Mew no doubt."

I looked behind me to see Dren behind me.

"So you assume that I'm alone. Get lost Dren."

"Aw you take the fun out of everything. Don't you?"

"Sorry Dren but I can't fight in my condition."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

I had seen Renee come out, shut the doors behind her, and stood next to me.

"It means that she can't fight or she'll risk losing her little alien."

Dren's eyes had went wide as saucers for a few seconds as he looked at me.

"You're going to be a-"

I glared at him with hate as I hissed.

"Don't you dare say it!"

"Say what hag?"

Tarb had appeared next to Dren and Sardon appeared next to Tarb. I glared dangerously

At all three aliens especially at Tarb and Sardon while I hissed more then before.

"Call me a hag again Tarb and it will be the last thing to ever come out of your mouth!

As for you Sardon, don't you ever touch me AGAIN!"

Sardon, Dren, and Tarb backed up while Renee watched in amusement.

"Take it easy. We did not mean to offend you."

"Don't say another word Sardon! You're the reason why I'm in this condition!"

"What do you mean?"

Dren looked at Sardon like he was an idiot.

"It means that she is going to be a-"

"I'll tell him Dren. You're going to be a daddy while I'm going to be a mother! I'm

Pregnant! There! Happy now that I finally said it?"

The looks on all three aliens was priceless as Dren glared at Sardon, Tarb's eyes went

Wide, and Sardon just stood there like a mindless zombie as Renee and I tried our hardest

Not to laugh. Thankfully the doorbell rang as Renee went to get the door but I was left

With the three aliens. Tarb and Dren just disappeared leaving Sardon and I to talk.

Sardon managed to catch his voice on time.

"How far along are you?"

"Three months now."

"What are you going to do about our child?"

"I'm keeping it and if you want to see the child then that's fine with me."

"I like you to come with me for a moment if you don't mind."

I sighed a little as I walked closer to him. He wrapped his arm on my waist as we had

Teleported to his room. He looked around and picked up a photo album then showed me

A picture of a woman who looked like him as I gently took the album out of his hands

While I looked at her picture.

"She's beautiful. Who is she?"

He picked up another book and started turning the pages.

"That's my mother. She was alone in raising me. My father was in a war when he died so

My mother had to raise me by herself. She passed away along with the people on our

Home planet."

"I remember going through the files about that."

"Then you knew what happened there. Aha, I found it!"

I looked at him as he found the page he was looking for in the other book.

"What is it?"

"According to our rules, should a female human get pregnant by an alien male that are

Not married then it is the alien male who must take responsibilities as a father to wed the

Mother of his child, provide her with a home, food, water, and never grant the other party

A divorce or the consequences will be devastating." (**Sardon: Do I have to marry her? **

**Me: It's either Corina, Renee, or Bridget. Your choice. Sardon: (Sighs) Fine. I'll **

**Marry the spoiled rich brat. Corina: (Glares Daggers while hissing) Touch me and **

**Die. Sardon: She's feisty! Me: Can we get back to the story? Corina: Back to the **

**Crappy story! Me: (Rolling my eyes) Whatever you petite diva.**) He closed the book

Gently, put a ring on my finger, and teleported us back to the balcony.

"Wow, I guess I just messed up your life already."

"Not really."

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm a responsible alien male that can take responsibilities easily."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"We'll see if you say the same thing when it's time for this baby to come."

"So when is our wedding day due?"

"Next week in the afternoon at one and if you're not here on time then you'll be in big

Trouble."

"I'll see you later."

He kissed my cheek and disappeared as I looked closely at the ring he gave me. The Gold

Band fit my finger perfectly, the Sapphire heart shape stone shined in the night, and the

Three White Diamonds made a perfect triangle shape around the heart. _'This must have _

_Been his mother's ring.'_ I went inside as Renee, Zoey, Kikki, and Bridget were laughing

About what happened to Elliot at work today in the living room. I finally joined them and

Sat in a chair as we laughed hard. We had all changed into our night clothes and met back

Up in the living room laughing harder at the thought. It was so funny. Okay flashback

Time.

**Flashback to Café Mew Mew**

Zoey was arguing with Elliot, Renee and I were writing down orders, Bridget and Kikki 

_Were gone shopping for groceries under Wesley's request, Wesley's girlfriend Chrys _

_Showed up and helped us all out, and Mark (Zoey's boyfriend) had just walked in. Zoey _

_Had seen Mark and quickly dropped her argument with Elliot as she rushed out to talk to _

_Him._

"_Hi Mark."_

"_Hey Zoey. Are you doing anything after work today?"_

"_Not really Mark."_

"_Great! I was thinking we could go to the new rollerblading arena and go roller-skating _

_Today."_

"_Sure Mark!"_

"_I'll call you later Zoey."_

When Mark left, Zoey was so happy that she forgot about her argument with Elliot. Elliot Was about to go up and pick another argument with her. Bridget and Kikki had came Back in time. Luckily for me, Elliot didn't see my foot in his way as he tripped and fell on His face! We all looked at Elliot and busted out laughing at him! Elliot got up and put on 

_His tough boy act as he spoke._

"_Very funny. Okay who tripped me?"_

_I just grinned big when he looked at me._

"_You had it coming Elliot."_

"_Very funny you spoiled rich brat."_

"_Look who's talking Mr. I'm-so-much-tougher-then-you."_

_He mocked a pain in his chest._

"_Ouch. Something's wrong with you today."_

"_Not really. We're just tired of you picking a fight with Zoey every chance you get."_

"_She's right Elliot. You need to quit making Zoey mad."_

"_What would happen if I said no?"_

_Call it mood swings or call it hormones but I had enough so I just punched Elliot right in _

_His face and gave him a bloody nose._

"_That'll shut you up Elliot."_

_Elliot ran upstairs while pinching his nose. At the end of work for us we exited the café _

_Together then waited until we were far from there and busted out laughing._

"_What made you do that Corina?"_

"_For one, Elliot and Zoey arguing always gave me a headache and two, he had it coming _

_For a long time."_

End Flashback Back to the Present Time 

"And he did have that coming to him." Renee spoke.

"We heard about your doctor's appointment today Corina."

I looked at Renee as she just smirked. _'I wonder if she said anything else.'_

"Don't worry. You get to tell them the news."

"What news?"

I took a deep breath and looked at the girls.

"I'm pregnant."

Bridget, Kikki, and Zoey all looked shocked as they spoke in unison.

"What!"

"It's true. I went to the doctor to find out what's wrong with me."

Bridget looked calm, Kikki was hyper, and Zoey was in dreamland.

"You'll be a great mom Corina."

"Sorry, did we interrupt a slumber party?"

We all looked behind us as Dren and Tarb appeared. I just rolled my eyes and crossed my

Arms.

"No, you just interrupted the real good news."

"And what would that be?"

I flashed the ring to the girls and to Dren and Tarb.

"I'm getting married next week."

"To whom?"

"To me you fools."

Sardon appeared behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist as I lean my head

Back on his chest while Dren and Tarb fell flat on their faces. We all laughed as the two

Had gotten up from the shock.

"First you got her pregnant now you're going to marry her?"

"It's in the rule book you buffoon. Look it up."

Dren had teleported the book into his hands as him and Tarb looked for the page it was

On. They found it in time and read it carefully.

"Ouch. We have to abide by these rules too."

"You should let the girls see it too."

Dren passed the book to Bridget with the marked page as she, Kikki, Zoey, and Renee

Carefully read the rule together. When they finished, Bridget gave the book back to Dren.

"Sorry Dren, you know I'm taken."

"Touch one hand on me and die because I'm taken as well."

Tarb just grabbed Kikki and teleported her out of here.

"Kikki!"

"Do not worry. She will be fine with Tarb."

"What if he hurts her and gets her pregnant too Sardon?"

"Relax Corina. If he does get her pregnant, then it means he'll have to marry her as well

Or he will face consequences."

I hope he's right. I watched Bridget as she just looks down sadly at the floor. Dren had

Noticed she looked sad and walked up to her.

"Are you alright?"

"I don't know."

Bridget was trying to still get over Ian and it was hard for her. Suddenly an idea came to

My mind. I pulled Sardon with me and formed a circle with Zoey and Renee.

"What is it Corina?"

"Who wants to play matchmaker?"

"Why Corina?"

"We should set Dren and Bridget up on a date."

"And how are we going to do that without raising suspicion from them?"

"Well I'm having a birthday party thrown here tomorrow night so they'll be invited for

Sure."

"Who's the party for anyways?"

Renee must have blushed three shades of red before speaking again.

"Elliot."

"Oh great. Mr. I-hate-surprise-birthday-parties will be here and in a very grumpy mood."

"Oh I can fix that in a hurry. Trust me."

We laughed as Renee said that. Tarb and Kikki had just come back as he sits Kikki on the

Couch and whispers something in her ear while she nodded then he disappeared. I look at

Sardon as he put his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow night."

I nodded as he disappeared then I rushed to Kikki's side.

"Are you okay Kikki?"

"I'm fine Corina."

"Then you'll be fine for a party tomorrow?"

"Yes. Who's party anyways?"

"Elliot's birthday party is tomorrow night."

"Count me in for tomorrow night."

She let out a yawn and laid down in her sleeping bag.

"Tired Kikki?"

"Yes. Goodnight Corina."

"Night Kikki."

She closed her eyes and fell asleep. I look at Dren and Bridget as a tear slid down from

Her eye while Dren had disappeared. I walk up to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

She turned around and faked a smile then went to bed.

"Night Corina."

"Sweet dreams Bridget."

I look at Zoey and Renee as they both yawned. I let out a small yawn myself. We should

All be in bed. Zoey, Renee, and I went to our sleeping bags.

"Night Corina, Night Renee."

"Night Zoey."

"Goodnight Zoey."

"Goodnight Corina."

"Night Renee."

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning 

Ugh do I feel heavy and feel like puking! I got up, went to the bathroom, and puked! Not

The best feeling in the world ever. I stayed in the bathroom as all my friends came to

Check on me one by one. When I had stopped, I flushed, rinsed my mouth with water,

And joined the others in the kitchen. Sardon, Tarb, and Dren appeared then joined us for

Breakfast. Dren sat on Bridget's left and on Renee's right, Tarb sat on Kikki's right and

Zoey's left, and Sardon sat on my left and on Bridget's right.

"So how's the mom-to-be?"

I narrowed my eyes at Sardon.

"Just lovely, I've been busy in the bathroom on the floor."

"What were you doing on the bathroom floor that was so interesting?"

Bridget narrows her eyes at Dren as she smiled crooked a bit.

"Do you really want to know?"

"I'll explain it later Dren."

Lucky for us, we finished eating as Dren, Tarb, and Sardon disappeared while we all

Sighed in relief. We got up and took our showers then changed into our daytime clothes.

Nighttime had came quick as we were giving Bridget a makeover in Renee's room! She

Was ready after an hour of dressing her up, fixing her hair and nails, and putting contact

Lenses in both of her Blue eyes. She looks amazing! Dren's jaw is definitely going to

Drop when he sees her! Renee dressed her up in a light green spaghetti strapped short

Skirt to mid-thigh dress with tiny sequins dazzling in the light and light green flats to

Match. Zoey gave her a French manicure. Kikki gave her the clear contact lenses and I

Did her hair. I put it up in a high ponytail after I let her braids loose. The high ponytail

Was very wavy as it stopped at her lower spine. After we finished getting Bridget ready,

We look her over and talked.

"Wow Bridget! You look amazing!"

"You really do!"

A blush crept across her face.

"Do you think anyone will ask me to dance?"

I smiled big.

"Bridget, you will be the life of the party!"

"You girls should get ready too."

She did have a point so Zoey, Kikki, and I left Renee's room to get ready for tonight. I

Had decided to leave my hair down. I picked out a Blue long sleeved long skirted dress.

Then I picked out Blue shoes to match. It didn't take me long to finish getting ready.

After I had finished getting ready is when I met up with Zoey, Renee, Kikki, and Bridget.

Wesley, Chrys, Elliot, Mark, Tarb, Sardon, and Dren were already there so it wasn't

Going to be a big party. Zoey, Renee, Kikki, and I walked down first as Zoey and Mark

Danced, Renee walked up to Elliot and stood beside him, Tarb walked up to Kikki and

Escorted her to dance, Wesley and Chrys were talking while dancing, and Sardon started

Poking my belly as I giggled a bit. Finally Bridget made her way down as I looked at

Dren to see if he was going to drool yet. Sure enough, his jaw did drop when he saw her.

He walked up and gazed at her for a bit before speaking.

"You look absolutely gorgeous tonight Bridget."

She smiled and blushed.

"Thank you Dren. You look handsome tonight."

"May I have this dance Bridget?"

"You may."

Bridget and Dren danced all through out the night. After the party, everyone except me

And Renee went home. Renee and I called it a night then went to bed.

Next Week at Eleven o'clock at the Cafe 

'_I'm so nervous! I've never been married before! What will I do?'_ I'm pacing about in

Renee's room in my wedding gown that Renee had gotten for me. It was strapless with

Floral prints stitched on the long skirt, matching shoes, and Blue. (**A/N: White is **

**Overrated for some and I** **would refuse to wear Red! So I think Blue should be a **

**Good color for a wedding dress. Sardon: Wait until you get married. Me: (Rolling **

**My eyes again) Then I would be the happiest psycho woman alive!**) Renee looks at

Me with concern.

"I'll bet your feeling nervous right now."

"You're right. I am nervous. What if I turn out to be a terrible wife and mom?"

"Relax. You know you can count on us if anything goes wrong."

I take a deep breath and sighed.

"Thanks Renee."

"Anytime."

A knock on the door in time as Renee answered it. It's Wesley. He's going to give me

Away.

"Is she ready?"

I put on my Blue veil and nodded to Renee.

"She's ready. Is Elliot ready?"

"Of course."

Renee left as Wesley came in and looked at me.

"You look amazing Corina. Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be Wesley."

He held up his arm and I linked my arm with his as we walked behind the bridesmaids

And the groomsmen. After everyone had stood, is when Wesley and I started walking up

To Sardon. Wesley lifted my veil and kissed my forehead then took his place next to

Chrys. Dren had been appointed minister and he performed the ceremony perfectly. We

Had exchanged vows and said our I do's. We were pronounced husband and wife then we

All partied here since our reception was going to be at the café anyways. Sardon and I left

For our honeymoon (if you call his room our honeymoon) and went to sleep.

Six months later 

"Push Corina!"

I pushed as hard as I could and glared daggers at Sardon.

"Sardon, touch me again and die!"

"It's out Corina! You can relax now! It's a cute baby girl Corina."

The baby naturally cried as she was wrapped up in a blanket and given to me.

"She's beautiful Sardon."

"What will her name be?"

"How about Saia?"

"Saia has a ring to it."

"Baby girl Saia."

The End 

**Okay, this story had totally bugged me from the beginning at first then I thought **

"**Eh what the hell! I'll do a pregnancy story and get flamed for it anyway!" Hope **

**You enjoyed it! Remember, all anonymous flamers can and will be deleted!**

**Sardon: You call this enjoyment?**

**Me: You didn't have any fun?**

**Sardon: Not really smart ass.**

**Me: U Shut up Sardon! Read and Review!**

**HMgirlKristi**


End file.
